Ezria & Wrencer Double Date!
by zachandhale
Summary: It's basically in the name but I know how much y'all appreciate a Ezria/Wrencer thing hehe hope y'all enjoy


**PLL REALLY NEEDS TO DO AN EZRIA/WRENCER DOUBLE DATE OMG WHAT IF…**

**This is from like Aria's POV because like Ezria Wrencer and idek but omg IAN HARDING AND JULIAN MORRIS IN ONE SCENE OKAY R.I.P. OVARIES. Hahaha omg lol.**

**This wasn't meant to be uploaded but PLEASE review and tell me what you think because I will be more than happy to continue. Love y'all. MWAH. **

"Aria, do you wanna grab a cup of coffee or something today after school?" Spencer asked, walking up to my locker.

"Um, sorry, Ezra and I had plans for tonight," I said slowly "Why? You don't usually ask me this…"

Spencer shrugged "I suppose I felt like a having a coffee with you seeing as no one else is available…"

"What about Toby? Where's he?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, I'm kinda seeing Wren now…" she said quietly.

"What? What happened to Toby?" I asked incredulously. "Nothing, I just said it wasn't working out for us and…he…was okay with that and started dating…Savannah…" she said slowly.

"Who the hell is Savannah?" I asked confused.

"Savannah's a junior and that's all I know about her other than that Toby was crushing on her for quite a while,"

I nodded "so why don't you ask Wren if he's free to go grab some coffee!"

Spencer shook her head "He's too busy with something tonight. When I say I have no one to hang around with tonight I mean it."

"Don't get me wrong or anything, I would invite you to hang with us but it's gonna get kinda awkward for him but maybe tomorrow we could organise something. Oh my gosh; I have just had the greatest idea ever!" I exclaimed "Invite Wren to go on a double date with Ezra and me!"

Spencer looked confused for a moment but then grinned "That sounds awesome, Aria!" and we walked off in different directions.

* * *

I got into my car and drove home with Mike who was in the backseat, remaining silent.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" I asked him.

He shrugged "Not really but I was invited to a sleepover but I don't think mom and dad will let us me go because I'm sorta grounded but I don't know…" he said confused.

"Well, it's just that mom and dad are away today and tomorrow and I don't want you being home alone, Mike!" I said, pulling up into the driveway. Neither of us got out of the car.

"Why am I going to be home alone? Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Um, Spencer's house and I'm um staying there over both nights actually…" I said unconvincingly.

"Spencer's house or Ezra apartment, I wonder which one you're actually staying in…" he mused.

"You got me, but I won't go if you want to stay at home," I said, sighing.

"Nah, it's all good, you can stay there and I'll go to Charlie's place for both nights, anyway, I feel bad after what I did to Fitz…"

"Is that your new name for him? Fitz?" I smiled.

"Yup, do you have a problem?" he asked grinning.

I shrugged "Call him whatever, Mike, but if you tell mom or dad, revenge shall be mine," Mike nodded "What and EVER!"

"Who are you imitating?" I asked laughing.

"Your friend, Hanna,"

"SHE DOES NOT-oh my gosh, she does, doesn't she?" Mike nodded and we got out of my car.

The biggest issue on my mind was what to wear; I always tried my hardest to look beautiful despite knowing we were probably going to spend the evening in his apartment. I got into a dress and six inch heels and went back downstairs.

"Someone's dressed to impress…" Mike said, taking me in.

"Um, no, I chose to wear this, Ezra's not like that, I could come in sweatpants and we would love me as much as now," I smiled dreamily.

"Um where does your friend Charlie live?" I asked Mike who shrugged.

"Aw you're so helpful, Mikey!" I grinned.

"Tell me something I don't know," he grinned back and I pulled up in what I hoped was Charlie's house.

"If you need anything call me or come to Ezra's apartment, its 3B and I'll be there, or go home and I'll join you if there's a problem, k?" I asked Mike.

He nodded and got out "Bye, Aria!" He shouted and I waved my hand back.

Two whole days with Ezra Fitz; I felt like it was time where I could use the words "YES LIFE" and actually mean it.

* * *

"Mr Fitz?" I asked, walking into Ezra's apartment.

He was sitting at his desk, marking papers of some sort.

"Miss Montgomery," he smiled and walked over towards me.

"You should put them away because we are going to have a very fun few days together," I winked at him, and pulled him up by his shoulders.

"What do you have planned?" he asked me, walking over to the fridge and pouring soda into two glasses.

"Well, first of all I had this," I smiled and pulled "The Phantom of the Opera" out of my handbag. Ezra raised an eyebrow but had a smirk on his face.

"The Phantom of the Opera? This sure is going to be an interesting night!" I rolled my eyes and turned his television on.

**That was it. It was pretty shit but whatever I just wanted to upload it because I felt bored tbh. **

**Reviews will be appreciated more than my appreciation for pizza which is a lot hehe. **

**Love y'all and have a lovely day. -A xoxoxo**

**DOES ARIA MONTGOMERY KNOW HOW LUCKY SHE IS?**

**DOES EZRA FITZ KNOW HOW SEXY HE IS?**

**DOES BYRON MONTGOMERY KNOW HOW MUCH OF A COCKBLOCK HE IS?**

**DOES "A" KNOW HOW IRRELEVANT HE/SHE IS?**

**DOES MARLENE KNOW HOW HARD WE SHIP EZRIA?**

**Sorry...:3**


End file.
